1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical contact system, as a component of a touch panel, for four pressure sensors that are to be electrically contacted from different contact sides.
2. Prior Art
There are known electrical contact systems, for example for contacting a piezoelectric pressure sensor, wherein the pressure sensor is soldered from one of the contact sides to a contact area on the circuit board, or electrically connected to this contact area by some other known method. In the case of the pressure sensor, it is furthermore necessary to contact same from the contact side opposite the circuit board. This is accomplished with a short conductor, for example gold foil, which is soldered to the pressure sensor on one hand and to a corresponding conductor path on the circuit board on the other hand. To shield the established contacts in the area of the pressure sensor, it may furthermore be necessary to first apply an insulation layer and the electrically conductive shielding on top of this insulation layer.
Producing the electrical connection between the electrical contact system and the pressure sensor is cumbersome, complex and therefore time-consuming and expensive.